A New Kind of Curse
by Inferno 54
Summary: Nami gets her hands on a treasure chest... But there's a problem... An ancient curse has grabbed hold of the crew, causing them to ct strangely towards Nami... Well, except for Luffy. What's the secret behind the curse, and will the crew ever be the same?


(A.N) Welcome everyone! I've been receiving lots of PM's lately, it seems I'm kinda growing popular! XD I'm glad to know so many people are enjoying my work! I decided to make this story based on my poll results. This got the most votes, so I hope you enjoy it! It's going to be a bit different from my other writings... Well... You'll see XD Don't get too mad, and keep an open mind please. I understand if you decide it's not something you like =P I just hope you can all give the story a chance.

A Different Kind of Curse

Finally, it was all paying off. All the sailing, all the danger, all the living with these idiots, was _all_ paying off! We had just gotten our hands on a large treasure chest, thanks to Luffy brilliantly spotting a soiled map that was drifting atop the waves. It must have flown right out of a poor pirates hands! We had followed the map to a small island, which, luckily for us, was on a gentle path on our log pose. Once we had docked on the small island, and found the correct place of its burial, I was more than pleased to see it still locked tight, unopened for perhaps centuries! And boy, was this large chest heavy! Luffy could barely lift it, even with Zoro's help. It all spelled one thing. **Gold!**

"It seems to have some interesting symbols on it…" Robin mused, looking at the engravings on the metal frame of the wonderful chest.

I nearly leaped in joy. "Then it might be treasure from an ancient civilization?" My eyes gleamed. The older the treasure, the more berri for me. The crew was gathering around now that Franky had arrived with the crow bar I asked him to get. We all stood in a group on the deck of our ship, anticipating a large amount of gold and jewels at our feet. I haven't had a successful treasure hunt since… Well, in over 2 years!

As Franky used more force on the chest, it began to crack open. And once it did, you could hear the metal inside clank about. I can't wait to feast my eyes upon all of that gold within! Luffy was right behind me, breathing down my neck to look at the treasure too. His breath sent shivers down my spine, but I tried to ignore it.

"Isn't this exciting, Nami?" He asked me enthusiastically. He had his chest pressed against my back as he kept leaning forward, trying to get closer to the chest which contained the gold. Franky finally pried it open, and Luffy and I fell forward. I dived right into the gold. Feeling its cold, metallic texture in my hands, I knew. It was real. 100% **real gold**. I grinned ecstatically.

"Nami, the markings!" Robin brought my attention away from the wondrous feeling of treasure. I stood up, and looked at the engraving on the metal. It now shined with a goldish color to it.

"Probably some trick… Lots of treasures are said to come with curses. I'm sure this says something about a curse." I mused. Each member of the crew had surrounded the chest, and were taking outs gold pieces, and pieces of jewelry. Well, except for Luffy, he had picked himself off the ground, and just gazed in awe at the things before him. The rest of the crew however, was incredibly excited and couldn't help but touch the abundance of treasure. I didn't mind, as long as it _all_ went back into the chest, and it _all_ belonged in my possession.

"This is incredible!" Usopp remarked, holding up a ruby gem. "All of these gems are practically flawless! This must be worth at least hundreds of millions in berri!" The long nose boy continued

"Oh Usopp, you flatter me~" I nearly squeal as I bend down to hug my beautiful chest. "Robin, could you be a dear, and look up these markings, so I can check its age, and worth?

"Very well, Nami-san." The archaeologist complied, and made her leave. Brook began to play a lovely tune that matched the happiness in my heart as I continued snuggling this wonderful wealth filled box of mine. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy soon walked off, Luffy was flipping a coin, talking excitedly about a new game they could play while they waited for Sanji to make lunch.

_**¤§†‡$‡†§¤**_

Later that afternoon, long after we had put the treasure back in its chest, and I stowed it away from my mischievous crewmates, Sanji had announced that dinner was prepared and ready. When I walked in, it was no surprise to me that Luffy was already seated, and awaiting his plate. I sat next to him, hoping to be able to chat with him in between his mouthfuls of food about what he might like as a reward for finding me such a lovely treasure… But… Something was off.

"Can I sit here?" Usopp asked as he pulled out the chair next to mine.

"Umm, sure?" I responded. Since when did anyone have to ask?

"Oi, I'll be sitting there." Zoro said gruffly as shoved Usopp away.

"Shitty marimo, you don't deserve to sit by Nami-swan!" The chef growled. When did I become so popular? Well, it's always been like this with Sanji, but Zoro and Usopp?

While the boys were arguing, Robin took the opportunity to sit next to me as her own, and winked at me. As the others entered the dining hall, they seemed disappointed. Poor Chopper looked especially depressed at having to sit at the farthest seat. The meal continued on as normal, fending off Luffy's thievish hands to protect our food.

I noticed everyone was taking glances at me every now and then, well, except for Luffy. He was too busy stealing food. Something was up… But what? I swear, if they plan on pulling a prank on me of some sort, I'll raise _all_ their debts!

"So, Luffy… We wouldn't have found all that treasure without you! Is there some way I can repay you?" I asked. Sanji's jaw hit the floor, and began to protest.

"Hmm…" Luffy looked to be entering a state of thought. "Let's go out to eat a nice meat restaurant at the next island!"

"A meal in exchange for a treasure chest? Sounds like a deal, captain." I smiled.

"Yosh!" He cheered as he took another slab of meat from Robin's plate, who in turn spawned hands to steal Luffy's plate. "Oi! Robin, you cheat!"

Robin simply chuckled. "Simple payback, my captain." Everyone had a laugh, and continued with their meal.

_**¤§†‡$‡†§¤**_

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" I said happily as I excused myself.

"Anything for Nami-swan." He said huskily as he took my plate. I don't know what the hell is going on, but everyone, Luffy excluded, is acting really strange. I left to go work on my maps. I was afraid that over my two years on Weatheria, that my cartography skills might have gotten rusty. And, as a matter of fact, they had. So I took to working on maps every day, charting New World's unpredictable oceans, and redoing some of my old maps, getting a hang of it again. Luckily, I was a fast learner.

Usopp waltzed in. "Hey Nami, how're the maps coming along?" He asked casually as he took a seat next to me.

"Just fine, do you need something?" I asked, slightly irritated at the distraction.

"Hmm, I was just wondering if you needed help. I'm a great artist, remember?" He said hopefully.

"I'm not going to get better with someone else doing part of my work. And besides, you're kind of a distraction." I said.

The sharpshooter sighed. "Alright, alright. I hear ya loud and clear Nami." And the long nosed boy exited the room. "But if you ever need help, just call on me, alright?" I nodded, and he smiled before leaving from my sight.

But that wasn't the end of the weirdness… Later in the day, I was getting even more unwanted attention. As I finished my mapmaking for today, deciding that they were, at last, as good as they were prior to our separation, I decided to walk out onto the deck. There, Brook was playing a melody.

"Ah, Nami-san! Is there any particular song you're interested in today?" He asked joyously.

"Err, no not really, Brook." I said as I increased my pace to make my way to the kitchen for some refreshments."

"Very well, you're voice alone is music to my ears~" He sang out. "Though I have no ears to hear with! Yohohohoho~ **Skull Joke!"** He cried out happily as I entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Nami-swan!" Sanji said happily as I entered. "I was just about to bring out snacks."

I smiled. "I'll be eating mine in the dining room then. Thanks Sanji-kun." I took the milkshake and fresh cookie he gave me and left to eat. As I seated myself, and ate my snack, Zoro came in and sat next to me.

"Hmm? Something you want, Zoro?" I asked.

"Not really, witch." He said gruffly.

"Oh, shut up. It's your fault you have debt. And by the way, you don't even want to _know_ what it's become over the two years." I retorted. He just snorted and seemed to rest in the chair he sat in.

He didn't do anything, didn't start a conversation… Just sat there. Once I finished my snack, I nervously got up. The crew was acting so weirdly, that I didn't know if I could quite trust them. "Oi, Nami."

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned to him.

"You've got some food on your face." He claimed, swiping his finger over the corner of my mouth, revealing a small glob of milkshake. He promptly stuck it in his mouth, cleaning his finger of it.

He had officially creeped me out, and I left him sitting there. I put my glass in the kitchen sink, and left for the deck. "Nami~" A small voice called to me. I looked down to see Chopper. "You look stressed, do you need a massage?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I'm good." I said as I brushed by. As I was almost to my room, not even a meter away…

"Nee-chan!" Franky smiled as he slid between me and the door. "Want to see the newest addition to the ship?" He asked. If there was a prank to be had, this would be the part it gets pulled. But I'd honestly rather get it over with than have everyone keep acting so strangely.

"Sure Franky." I said as I followed his lead below deck. My senses were running wild, anticipating anything to happen. Finally, after walking a ways through the dark area, he showed me to a room which had not previously been there…

"This, is the Nami shrine!" He smiled broadly as he posed. Within the small room, were many candles surrounding a picture of me… The same picture that's on my wanted poster, along with some of my scattered possessions. And there was even a bag containing some of my hair atop a pedestal. "Do you like it?"

I was utterly dumbfounded " … Who. The. **FUCK.** Put you up to this?" I nearly seethed.

"Umm, no one? I just thought you'd like it…"

"YOU STOLE MY TOOTHBRUSH!" I roared as I pounded his head… Which was noticeably higher than my own. I grabbed my possessions, and stormed out, leaving a very confused cyborg beaten to a pulp on the wooden floor… But the weirdest thing, was that there were no chuckles around me… Meaning… Maybe this really _wasn't_ some sort of setup… And that scared me.

I rose to the deck once more, and tried my best to bolt for my room. I had no such luck. A Robin had spawned before me just like how Franky had slid in front of me… _Right _before I could reach the semi-safety of my own room.

"Nami-san. I believe I have found the correct language that is inscribed on the treasure chest. Please bring the chest to our room so I can decipher it." And she disappeared in thin air. I sighed. At least she managed to not try to flirt with me. I walked below deck again.

"Nami-nee! You've returned!" Franky smiled as he posed. "Couldn't resist my manly char-" I socked him square in the jaw.

"Don't even try it, pervert." I growled.

"Why thank you!" He laughed as he rubbed his jaw.

"Just go back to the deck already." I huffed as I turned my back to him. I heard his heavy footsteps echo away as he headed up. "The sooner today is over with, the better." I walked into a dark corner, and pried some board off of the wall. If Franky saw me do this, he might have busted a nut. As the final board was removed, I began dragging the treasure back up. Odadamn it was heavy. Pushing it down the stairs was one thing, pulling it back up would be a different story. But which of the crew members strong enough to help haul this thing was trustworthy? Zoro… Creepy. Sanji… Disturbing. Franky… Hell no, just no. Luffy is my only option I suppose.

I returned to the deck, and walked briskly to the lion head where Luffy sat. He simply hummed as he stared out to the vast expanse of ocean before him. "Luffy." I said, dragging him out of his oceanic trance.

"Un?" He asked me, as if he had just woken up. "Oh, Nami!" He grinned. "Need something?"

"Actually, yeah. Can you help me drag that treasure chest back up? It's a bit too heavy for me." I asked.

"Oh, sure." He jumped to his feet. We walked down to where the treasure rested. He grabbed the massive case of gold and jewels, and grunted as he lifted.

"You sure you can carry that? Last time, you had trouble even with Zoro's help." I said, double checking with him. Truthfully, I was more worried about my treasure than the nearly indestructible rubber-man, but still.

"Yeah, I think I've got it." He said. I helped lead him up, and he dropped the chest before my door once we had arrived.

"Thanks Luffy! When we get to that restaurant, you're getting a dessert too." I smiled.

"And seconds?" He drooled.

"Don't push it." I sighed at his antics.

My captain just chuckled at me. "Stingy."

"Whatever." At least Luffy was his normal dopey self. And I dragged the chest with a heave into my room, where Robin was waiting.

"There you are, Nami-san." Robin smiled as she stood. "Let's just see exactly what this thing says." Over the next few minutes, I lay on my bed, waiting patiently for Robin to make her translation. "Very interesting…" Her smooth voice shattered our silence.

"What is it Robin?" I asked, sitting up in interest.

"This treasure comes from an ancient civilization dedicated to worshiping the goddess Benzaiten." She said as she closed her translation book, and walked over to sit by my side.

"B-Benzaiten? Goddess of Love?" I stuttered. The link to treasure curses and a strange crew obsessed with me was becoming kind of evident.

"Goddess of Love, Eloquence, Beauty, Music, Good Fortune, Persuasion, and _Seduction_" She grinned slyly at the end of her sentence. "You wouldn't believe what that curse says."

I sweat dropped. "I think I already have an idea." I swallowed hard.

"It says 'Whomever touches this treasure shall become the subject of all who touch it afterwards' affections. Said person will be the primary thing on their followers minds, and be loved increasingly more so by the day.' Like I said… Interesting, right?" She grinned. Her hand found itself atop my own. I pulled my hand away.

"Well, that explains some things." I said as I scooted away from my friend. "Any idea how to make it stop?"

"Well, referencing to other curses left by followers of Benzaiten, the solution would to be to kiss the follower whom you wish to spend eternity with." She was shoulder to shoulder with me now.

"And then it all goes back to normal, right?" I asked hopefully as I scooted over further, only to hit the wall. "Right?"

The archeologist began to crawl over to me. "Not exactly. The curse binds the finder with the chosen one. The two of you will only be able to love each other." She was now looming across from me, not even half an arms distance from my face.

"It takes away the freedom of the person I choose?" I asked with worry. "And even my own?"

"Correct, Nami-san." Her nose was nearly touching mine, I was paralyzed in fear and shock, and things were definitely not going my way. "But you know what?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

Robin leaned into my ear, and whispered "I wouldn't mind spending eternity with you." She then licked from the base of my neck, up to my earlobe causing me to gasp in utter shock. And _that's _where I draw the line. I pushed her off of me, earning a yelp from my friend and walked out the door.

"Crew meeting, Aquarium room, **NOW!"** I called out at the top of my lungs. If this curse was for real, the crew should at least know what's going on.

"Aye-aye, Nami-san." Robin winked at me as she walked past me, apparently recovered from our earlier scene.

_**¤§†‡$‡†§¤**_

"You're kidding, right?" Usopp asked at the explanation. We were all gathered around the aquarium, and I had just finished telling what Robin had told me.

"So, the whole crew is after my Nami-swan?" Sanji growled.

"_Your_ Nami-san?" Brook called out. "An angel such as her could never be with a pig like you! She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on!" Brook ceased his rant for a short moment. "Though I have no eyes to see! Yohohohohoho! Skull joke!"

"Believe me now?" I asked, gesturing to the obviously insane talking skeleton.

"So, the entire crew wants you then." Zoro asked from his spot in the corner.

"Well… Not everyone." I muttered. "Luffy never touched the treasure." I looked over to my captain. "He's the only one unaffected." _He's the only one who doesn't want me._

"Hmmm. I still don't know what's going on…" Luffy cocked his head. "Everyone _wants _you because you have a treasure chest? What does that even mean?"

I sighed. "I-it's complicated. We'll get it figured out. Just try to pretend like everything's normal." Because of my lust for treasure, his entire crew was now cursed. I owed him big time…

"So… What do you think is a good solution Nami?" Our fuzzy doctor asked.

"You have to pick someone." Robin pointed out. At her words, Franky raised his eyebrows in a flirty way. I recoiled in disgust, but recovered swiftly.

"Well, I don't know any of you on a… Romantic level." A small blush crawled across my pale skin. "So, to choose, I'll need to get to know you more."

"So, you want to date us?" Franky grinned.

"I don't _want _to! I want nothing to do with this, but I got us all into this, so now I have to finish it, whether I like it or not." I said hotly.

"Easy now Nami." Usopp tried to put me to ease. "We're all in this together, so we need to stay calm and do our best to get out of this."

"Usopp, stop being a kiss up. We all know she won't choose you." Sanji huffed out a cloud of smoke. "It's obvious who the answer is."

"You think so, Sanji?" Chopper growled. "She hasn't responded to any of your flirting so far, what makes you think she'll just choose you?"

"I agree with Chopper." The swordsman huffed. "It's obvious Nami and I have the best physical chemistry."

Just when I was about to open my mouth in protest, the other female of the crew decided to voice her opinion. "Perhaps she'd prefer a more… _Womanly_ touch, Zoro-kun." She said with a rather disturbing tone. Because of her words, the room became filled with angry shouts and arguments. My blush grew deeper and deeper by the minute. I was losing my temper quickly, and my sanity was diminishing much faster than it should have. Luffy got bored of all this and walked away, muttering something about meat.

Once the swords came unsheathed, and a large reindeer man began thrashing about, I decided I'd had enough of all this. "**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I RAISE YOUR DEBT!"** I shouted angrily and very embarrassed.

The response was unanimous and nearly instantaneous. "I'd be more than happy to pay for you!" My jaw dropped. How the hell did I get into this mess anyway? All I wanted was some damn treasure! Is that too much to ask from a long dead society?

"Just shut up, and let's decide what we're going to do." I groaned.

"I have a proposition." The apparently overly seductive archeologist stated politely.

"Yes, what is it Robin?" I asked her nervously. I had more and more trouble trusting her now.

"Why don't you let each of us take you out on a date, one per night, or whatever you find acceptable. Once you've dated all 7 of us, you can decide who your preference is." Everyone began muttering about her suggestion. I sighed in relief that she had come up with an acceptable plan.

"Very well. It sounds like a plan, Robin." I said. Luffy came back in the room with a large plate of meat in his hand. "You guys settle everything?" He asked, ignoring Sanji's shouts.

"I think so." I smiled at him.

"So… Who's going to date you first, Nami?" The sharpshooter asked curiously.

"Well…" I thought about it…

_To Be Continued..._

(A.N.) Alright... So... Hope you've all kept that open mind! 0.0 Don't be mad. Anyway, for those of you who enjoy the fic, please review to tell me who you want the first date to be. Luffy's off limits, sorry fellow LuNa fans =( I'm looking to give other pairings a chance, but if you can stick through it, I bet you'll get your way =3

Note, I do not now, or ever have, approved of ZoNa, or SaNa... In fact... I couldn't help but laugh when writing, seeing how unrelistic it was!  
>So please everyone, review to let me know what you think. Until next time, I'll get back to work on Baka Bash with Yukaoneechan, and of course, Our History.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
